1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic health record system. More particularly, the present invention relates to communications supporting the sharing of patient information in electronic health records.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the medical community has benefited from technological advances in the areas of medical devices and equipment, the medical community has lagged behind other businesses in the area of storing and integrating information electronically. One area where this is particularly problematic is in patient medical records.
Patient medical information and records are largely paper-based, particularly in the outpatient environment where most care is delivered. This paper process begins with healthcare providers collecting medical history and other relevant healthcare information from patients on paper, via the registration forms provided to patients on the “clipboard” when the patient presents for care. In addition to being paper-based, this method of collection often results in inaccurate and incomplete information because the patient (or caregiver) does not have access to the information required to accurately complete the registration form, they are typically distracted in the waiting room environment, and they are often hurried through this process.
In addition, particularly in the outpatient environment, patients often see a variety of physicians for their various medical needs. Unfortunately, this often requires medical records to be physically transferred among these physicians. This transfer generally requires effort on behalf of the patient and physician to request the record transfer. Moreover, in order to accomplish the record transfer, this generally requires processing time, as well as the time it takes for the physical medical file(s) to be transferred from one physician's office to another physician's office. This transfer time, delay, and resultant incomplete medical record is problematic for all types of care, and particularly problematic in the situation in which a medical emergency arises.
Simply capturing medical information electronically doesn't solve this problem. In those (few) physician offices and other care arenas where patient medical information is captured and stored electronically, the information stored is unique to the care provided by that institution, and the system limits access to those physicians and other healthcare providers operating within that office or institution. In this case, when records need to be transferred or accessed by a physician or other healthcare provider outside the system, the institution reverts back to a paper-based process of printing and transferring patient information as outlined above.
The lack of an electronic patient-centric medical record leads to astounding results. Approximately 20 percent of medical tests are ordered a second time simply because previous results cannot be located. Moreover, research indicates that 30 cents of every dollar spent on health care does nothing to make sick people better. Duplicate tests, unnecessary hospitalizations and other side effects contribute to skyrocketing healthcare costs.
Even if the majority of physician offices and other institutions had electronic medical records, the challenges associated with system-to-system integration of electronically stored patient medical information to create a comprehensive, patient-centric health record are significant. Among the most formidable of tasks is the creation of a unique patient identifier, or master person index, that would allow for the accurate integration of patient information into a single repository.
Moreover, physicians are being challenged to become more engaged in disease management. Payers, employers and other organizations are looking to technology to provide physicians with tools that can facilitate communication with and care for patients, to help patients do a better job of managing conditions/diseases and thereby reduce overall costs. In addition, as patients become more aware of the challenges associated with the current healthcare delivery system, and as they are increasingly forced to bear more of the financial burden associated with their healthcare costs, they are taking a more proactive role in the management of their health.
In view of the above, it would be very beneficial if improved systems for implementing electronic health records could be established.